The Best Fathers Ever :D
by MaruHudson
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se casaron, y no tardo mucho hasta que decidieron formar una familia. Asi es como conceden a dos hermosos hijos, pero ese no es el fin, ¿Que pasara cuando la familia se agrande aun mas? ¿Y quien les enseñara a Klaine como ser padres? Sin duda nadie, pero todos aqui sabemos, que Klaine son "Los Mejores Padres Del Mundo"!
1. ¡Gemelos!

**Hola! Bueno, espero le den una oportunidad a mi primer historia Klaine :DD. Si les gusto, dejen sus reviews, me encantaria eso :P Los capitulos seran mas largos, pero este es algo asi como el "piloto", pero prometo que cada capitulo sera largo, y actualizar seguido. Espero me den una oportunidad :'D Bueno, nada mas que aclaras. Entonces, disfruten!**

Kurt Humme, de 27 años, y su esposo Blaine Anderson, de 28, se encontraban en la consulta con el medico, experto en embarazos masculinos. Asi es, luego de mucho intentarlo, al fin lo consiguieron. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson estaba embarazado.

-Entonces, señor Hummel-Anderson, ahora le prondre un gel especial. Puede que lo sienta frio -Explico la simpatica doctora, haciendo lo indicado anteriormente. Kurt se ruborizo un poco al sentir el liquido frio contra su calida piel, pero nada del otro mundo. Asi, a doctora comenzo a mover el aparato sobre el vientre, apenas un poco inchado del castaño. Blaine apretaba la mano de su esposo, estaban emocionados, y al mismo tiempo nerviosos de que algo pudiera estar mal con su hijo. Pero fuera como fuera, ambos lo o la amarian.

La profecional indico con su dedo una parte de la pantalla -Ese pequeño punto, es su bebe -Explico, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar una sincera sonrisa. Klaine estaban atonitos, y muy emocionados al ver la primera imagen de su bebe. La doctora, señalo a otra parte a continuacion. Ambos jovenes fruncieron el seño, sin entender porque.

-Y aqui, este es su segundo bebe -Indico, señalando otro punto -Felicidades, ustedes estan esperando ¡Gemelos! -Dijo ella con alegria, entregandole a Kurt unas toallas de papel, para que pudiera limpiarse. El ojiaul las tomò, sin embargo, no hizo mas que sostenerlas en el aire, ya que ambos, se encontraban atonitos con la sorpresa.

-Disculpe... ¿Dijo usted... Ge-gemelos?... Asi como, ¿Dos bebes? -Pregunto Blaine, econtrando su voz.

-Segun lo que se, señor Hummel-Anderson, si, son dos bebes -Dijo ella, divertida por la pregunta obia del moreno. Ella se retiro, a buscar las imagenes de el ultrasonido, dejando a Kurt y Blaine solos.

-Kurt... Amor, ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Gemelos!

-Si, lo escuche... -Dijo Kurt, feliz y tambien asustado a la vez. Blaine noto eso, y tomò una de sus manos.

-Hey, vamos a estar bien, solo imagina el momento de tener a nuestros dos bebes en brazos -Decia con dulzura Blaine, apartando unos mechones cobrizos reveldes que caian por la frente de su esposo.

-Justo en eso estoy pensando... Blaine -Dijo Kurt, con nerviosismo en su voz -Yo no, no se si pueda... ya sabes... tener dos bebes -Dijo Kurt, si la idea de dar a luz ya le asustaba bastante, ahora, con gemelos, estaba aterrorizado.

-Tranquilo bebe... Mira, yo no puedo decirte que no duele... Porque estaria mintiendo, de hecho tu ni siquiera me creerias -Dijo, razonando con el mismo -Pero dime una cosa, ¿No valdra la pena, cuando nos entreguen a nuestros hijos, y tu puedas cargarlos, y sentirte orgulloso de que fuite quien los trajo al mundo? Yo me sentire muy orgulloso de ti. De hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo amor. Eres mas fuerte y valiente de lo que crees, yo lo se, me lo haz demostrado muchas veces...

Kurt sonrio con divercion -Fuerte y valiente... -Repitio para el mismo, aunque Blaine escuchaba -¿Sabes que? Tienez razon. Soy fuerte, como aquella vez que pude mover la caja con ropa de la mudanza yo solo, y tan valiente como aquella vez que tu y tus amigos Warblers me obligaron a ver "El Exorcista" y termine llorando...

Blaine no pudo evitarlo, y se hecho a reir -Oye, ¿Te burlas de mi? -El moreno, en lugar de responder con palabras, se acerco a su castaño y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Siempre sabes que decir para arruinar el momento, ¿No? -Pregunto el joven de mirada hazel.

-Siempre -Respondio, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su esposo.


	2. Gemelos, antojos y el sexo de los bebes

**Hola! Bueno, gracias por el review! :D Aquí dejo el próximo capitulo, aun estoy pensando, pero de seguro el fic tendrá mas de 100 caps, o tal vez secuela, así que, sin mas que decir, ¡Enjoy :')!**

* * *

-¡¿Como dices!?- Exclamo Finn, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de Klaine, sosteniendo efusiva mente la mano de Rachel. Ella aún paresia estar en shock.

-Dije... Gemelos Finn, ¡Gemelos! -Anunció un entusiasmado Kurt, sosteniendo la mano de su esposo, quien se encontraba tan feliz como él.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Eso es genial! -Admitió Finn, levantándose de su lugar, y abrazando felizmente a su hermano menor. Luego hizo lo mismo con Blaine, y se sentó junto a ellos, para luego dirigir su mirada a su esposa -Hey Rach, ¿No piensas que es genial?

La pequeña castaña respondió sonriendo feliz mente , seguido de un gran grito de alegría. Ella imito los actos de Finn -¡No puedo creer que tendrán gemelos! -Respondió ella entusiasmada.

-Mami, ¿Qué es un gemelo? -Preguntó Adam, el hijo mayor de los Finchel. Él tenía 6.

-Adam no seas tope. Un gemelo es una golosina, ¿No es así pa? -Contesto su hermanita, de 4 años.

Los ojos de Adam se abrieron de par en par -¿En serio?... ¿MAMI NOS COMPRAS UNA? -Pregunto el pequeño emocionado, seguido de su hermana, haciendo la misma pregunta, y luego, la sala fue testigo de un coro entre los dos que decía "Por favor". Los adultos se echaron a reír.

-No niños, un "gemelo" no es una golosina -Explico Finn con una sonrisita- ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien esta embarazado? -Pregunto con cariño. Ambos infantes asintieron.

-Es cuando alguien lleva un bebé en su pancita -Respondió Adam.

-Así es Adam. Ahora, cuando alguien está embarazado de gemelos, significa que está esperando dos bebés, en lugar de uno -Termino por explicar.

-...Tío Kurt ¿Estar esperando 2 bebés? -Pregunto la pequeña emocionada, y Kurt y Blaine asintieron.

El pequeño, se volteo y miró a su madre -Mami, ¿Por qué tu solo tuviste a un bebé en tu pancita? ¿No querías tener dos al mismo tiempo?

Rachel sonrió -Eso hubiera sido genial Ad, pero uno no puede elegir si quedar embarazado de un solo bebé, o de muchos -Termino ella. Ambos niños asintieron, entendiendo, y volvieron con sus juguetes

* * *

Era ya de noche, Blaine se encontraba profundamente dormido, cuando sintió que alguien lo movía a su lado. El moreno gruño en respuesta, no queria abrir sus ojos, estaba muy cansado. Había sido un día de mucha emoción para el.

-Blaine -Escucho como su esposo lo llamaba, y lo movía suavemente para despertarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se volteo para encontrar a Kurt, llorando. Se preocupo al instante, ¿Acaso algo malo le habría sucedido a sus bebes?

Kurt, amor, ¿Que sucede? -Kurt bajo la vista, las lagrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas. Blaine comenzaba a preocuparse, miro la hora en el reloj, dando se cuenta de que apenas eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, ¿Por que su castaño lo habría despertado a esa hora? ¿Porque estaba llorando? ¿Y por que de repente parecía avergonzado? Tomo su rostro gentilmente entre sus manos, y lo levanto, para que Kurt pudiera verlo a los ojos -Cariño, ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que lloras?

-Es.. es que... yo...

-Dime Kurt.

-... Quiero helado -Susurro, apenas audible. Pero no lo suficiente para que Blaine pudiera oírlo.

-¿Como dices? -Pregunto suavemente.

-Que yo... Quiero helado -Dijo esta vez mas fuerte.

Blaine no sabia si reír o llorar, ¿Acaso Kurt acababa de despertarlo a las 3 de la madrugada, llorando, solo porque quería helado? Sin duda eran los antojos, un síntoma claro del embarazo. Finalmente, el joven de mirada hazel no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Kurt, amor, ¿Por que lloras entonces? ¿Solo por el helado? -Pregunto cautelosa mente.

-No... es que, yo quería helado, pero tu no te despertabas, y yo de verdad quiero helado -Dijo, llorando aun mas. Blaine se acerco y lo abrazo. A pesar de que Kurt estaba llorando, se le hacia divertida la situación -Lo siento... son las hormonas, me hacen querer llorar por casi todo -Dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes por eso amor, ademas, recuerda que ahora tienes que comer para alimentar a 3 personas, eso esta muy bien -Dijo el moreno, frotando círculos en la espalda de su esposo -¿Quieres algo mas ademas del helado?

-No... pero quiero todo el helado que tengamos.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par -Pero Kurt, tenemos como 20 litros de helado en el refrigerador -Recordó.

-Lo se, lo quiero todo -Afirmo el castaño. Blaine se separo de su abrazo y lo beso dulcemente -Iré por su helado -Dijo finalmente, levantándose y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en su consulta con el medico. Kurt se encontraba recostado en una camilla, mientras Blaine permanecía sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Ustedes querrán saber el sexo? -Pregunto la doctora, pasando el aparato sobre el estomago de Kurt. Ahora, con 5 meses, ya se notaba mas inchado.

-Si... -Respondió el moreno, observando el pequeño monitor frente a el, aunque realmente no entendía nada de lo que veía.

-Bueno, en ese caso -Dijo ella, volviendo a mover el aparato, y apretando un poco -Son... ¡Dos niñas! Felicidades... -Dijo ella, tan simpática como siempre.

Ambos jovenes se miraron entre ellos. ¡Niñas! Iban a tener a dos hermosas princesas. Ambos se entregaron su amor con un hermoso beso. Salieron de la clinica con enormes sonrisas en sus rostro, no podian esperar el momento para decirles a todos...

* * *

**Oh Bueno, aqui termina :D Si les gusto, dejen un comentario, si quieren, me encanta leer comentarios, bueno, ¿A quien no? jaja, buenis, se daran cuenta, que el embarazo se nos esta llendo muy rapido :'( Pero en realidad, el objetivo de mi fic es mostrar la crianza de los niños, no el embarazo, por eso lo pasare rapido, per sin obviar algunos detalles importantes, como los de hoy. Okis, creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto :P Bye!**


	3. Bienvenidas!

Melisa360 : **Gracias por tu review! si, son niñas, y pobre Kurt, es que... el solo queria helado :') Besitos!**

IrmaDCazula: **Gracias! y que bueno que te gusto lo de la crianza, ya vez que algunos fics hablan mayormente del embarazo, pero yo queria hablar de las niñas y de su crecimiento, y sus etapas, como sus primeras palabras, sus terribles 2 años, y hasta la terrible adolecensia, es que ya me imajine a esas dos discutiendo por la ropa jaja, besos!**

Vane: **Gracias vane! actualizare seguido, lo prometo :P y ... bueno... es OBVIO que habra Klex, jaja. No imagino la vida sin Klex... Oh, wow, ok, ya dije mucho :'D**

Guest: **Genial :33 una pregunta... ¿Que es Smut? jaja, de verdad que no se :'O**

Gabriela Cruz : **Oh dios, ¿Eres la misma de gleeklatino? Porque yo soy marudjr :3**

* * *

-Blaine... Blaine...

El moreno abrio lentamente sus ojos, luego de escuchar como su esposo lo llamaba e intentaba con ansias despertarlo. Estiro su mano hasta alcanzar el telefono y ponerlo frente a su rostro. Cerro con fuerza sus parpados cuando sintio la luz del telefono. Una vez que su vista estuvo acostumbrada, inspecciono la hora.

-Kurt... bebe son las 2:30 de la madrugada, ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto algo disgustado.

-Blaine... Rompi bolsa -Dijo en un susurro, causando que el moreno saltara de la cama.

-¿¡Como dices!?

-Dije que rompi bolsa... Las niñas ya vienen...

Blaine entro en panico, y de un segundo a otro, se encontraba corriendo y rebotando por toda la habitacion.

-Oh por dios, oh por dios, el bebe, ya viene el bebe... -No paraba de repetir.

-Blaine... Blaine...

-Las niñas ya vienen, ya estan viniendo...

-¡Blaine! -Exclamo el castaño, recuperando la atencion de su esposo

-Lo siento, yo em... ¿Que hago ahora?

- Hay que ir... al hospital... -Dijo entrecortado, cuando sintio una fuerte contraccion.

-Calma, tranquilo Kurt, solo respira, como nos enseñaron ¿Si? -AMbos comenzaron con el ejercicio, inhalando y exhalando pausadamente. Una vez que el dolor habia pasado, el moreno se apresuro en guardar los bolsos en el auto, luego ayudo a Kurt a subir, y se apresuro en conducir lo mas rapido posible al hospital.

Mientras ambos iban en el auto, Kurt tuvo 3 contracciones. Blaine se encargaba de contarlas, cada cuanto tiempo surgian, y tambien de cuanto duraban. Llegaron al hospital luego de conducir 20 minutos, ya que su casa se encontraba alejada de la ciudad de N.Y., en un hermoso barrio.

Al llegar, unas enfermeras indicaron que se dirigieran inmediatamente a _paternidad_, lo llevaron en una silla de rueda, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo en una habitacion, junto a su esposo y el doctor que atenderia su parto.

-Bueno Kurt, ya has dilatado 7 centimetros, no faltara mucho para que estes listo para tener a tu bebe. Felicidades -Dijo el, saliendo de la habitacion. Blaine tambien se retiro un momento despues, para llenar las formas que el hospital necesitaba con los datos del paciente. Con los nervios del moreno, el posible que haya contestado la mitad de los datos mal. Pero lo unico que en realidad le preocupaba era volver con Kurt lo antes posible, y asi lo hizo.

Luego de una hora, Kurt ya habia dilatado 10 centimetros, y estaba listo para traer a sus hijas al mundo.

-Ok Kurt, ahora quiero que cuando sientas una contraccion, empujes con todas tus fuerzas, ¿Entendido? -Kurt asintio, con el miedo y los nervios visibles en sus ojos. Blaine se encontraba detras de el en la cama, sosteniendolo, y susurrandole palabras alentadoras al oido. Kurt sintio venir una nueva contraccion -Ahora Kurt, ¡Empuja!

Kurt comenzo a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el dolor terrible al que tanto le temia. Sin poder evitarlo comenzo a gritar, con cada empujon que lograba dar, sentia que ya no podria. Blaine no soportaba ver a su castaño sufriendo tanto, pero lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento era darle palabras de aliento , y sostenerlo firme en sus brazos.

-Ya Kurt, ya falta poco... -Conzolaba el moreno. El medico indico que ya estaba coronando, y poco despues, un llanto interrumpio la sala. Finalmente, la primera bebe ya habia nacido, y las enfermeras se la llevaron para limpiarla. Sin embargo, Kurt aun seguia en labor de parto, ahora con su segunda hija.

-Blaine... n-no podre, ya no puedo -Kurt decia lastimosamente.

-Claro que puedes, sigue como hasta ahora, lo estas haciendo muy bien -Alentaba el ojimiel, dejando tiernos besos en su cabello, soteniendolo. Finalmente, su segunda hija nacio, y nuevamente se la llevaron para limpiarla. Kurt se desplomo sobre Blaine, quien lo envolvio con sus brazos, y siguio besandolo. El moreno se encontraba sumamente orgulloso de su castaño.

Luego de unos momentos asi, una enfermera se acerco con ambas niñas. Blaine salio de atras de Kurt, y se coloco junto a el. Cada uno sustuvo a una de sus hijas, mientras las admiraban. Ambas eran exactamente iguales, no habia un detalle minimo que las distinguiera. Blaine tenia dudas de como las distinguirian, pero una vez que las vio, y las tubo en sus brazos, todas sus dudas se fueron. Ellos siempre reconocerian a sus hijas.

Las pequeñas tenian sus ojos cerrados, y tenian un poco de cabello, el cual era negro, del color de Blaine. Parecia que las niñas tendrian el mismo cabello rebelde de su padre.

-Son hermosas... -Admiro Blaine, con lagrimas en sus ojos, al igual que Kurt, aunque seguramente algunas eran de dolor -Gracias Kurt.

-Gracias a ti -Respondio el. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Entonces, el castaño recordo algo -Blaine, ¿Como las llamaremos? -Pregunto suavemente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pensandolo un momento. Blaine fue el primero en hablar -¿Y si una se llama Elizabeth? Como tu madre...

-¿Te gusta Elizabeth? -Pregunto Kurt, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gusta... Nuestra pequeña Lizzy -Menciono el moreno. Kurt sonrio, le gustaba la idea.

-¿Y que hay de Emma? -Pregunto. Blaine lo considero un momento.

-Lizzy y Emma... -Probo en voz alta. Luego sonrio -Es perfecto... ¿Segundo nombre?

-¿Quieres ponerles segundos nombres? -Pregunto.

-Yo... Si, me gustaria.

-Bueno, y ¿Cuales podrian ser?

Volvio el silencio, ese que indicaba que ambos estaban ensandolo.

-Emma Stephanie Hummel-Anderson -Dijo Blaine en voz alta, sonriendo a Kurt, quien le sonrio de vuelta.

-Me gusta...

-Bueno, el nombre de Emma es corto, asi que pense en un segundo nombre largo. ¿Con Elizabeth deberia ser al revez? -Pregunto el moreno.

-...Elizabeth Lea Hummel-Anderson -Sugirio Kurt, encontrando una hermosa y sincera sonrisa de su esposo. Ambos se besaron, y sonrieron a sus hijas.

-Hola Lizzy, hola Emma... Bienvenidas...

* * *

**HOLA! Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D. Y ¿Que opinan de los nombres? Creo que estan algo usados, pero la verdad si me gustan. Emma y Lizzy (Creanme que se me exploto el cerebro pensando nombres jaja) al final me decidi por algo comun y sencillo. Diganme que les parecio, de aqui en mas se pone interesante :'O Besos!**


	4. Preescolar

**Hola! Bueno, como siempre, no saben COMO AGRADEZCO los reviews :D Bueno, ya se que me estoy salteando muchas cosas, pero la historia no sera siempre asi! Ahora mismo, las niñas continuaran con 3 años, sera muy divertido! jaja, y mas adelante, tal vez, solo tal vez... llegue un nuevo integrante... UPS! ya dije mucho! :ENOJY! **

**PD: Estas son las mochilas ( set-zoo-animal-backpack-mochila-lunchera-mejor-precio-4316-MLA3550585788_122012-F .jpg) sin los parentesis.**

* * *

-¡Lizzy! ¡Emma! ¡Niñas bajen, la cena esta lista! -Grito Blaine desde el pie de la escalera. Ambas niñas, ahora de 3 años, bajaron corriendo las escaleras, hasta que se toparon con el moreno de pie frente a ellas -Niñas, ya les hemos dicho que no corran en la casa -Regañaba Blaine.

-Perdon papi -Dijeron ambas niñas al unisono, mirando con tristesa a su padre.

-Esta bien princesas, solo no lo hagan de nuevo, ¿Si? -Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa, y los 3 se dirigieron al comedor. Una vez que toda la familia estuvo reunida en la mesa, comenzaron a comer.

-¿Estan emocionadas? Pronto comenzran el preescolar el preescolar -Dijo feliz Kurt, sonriendoles. Emma asintio con una enorme sonrisa. Sin embargo, Lizzy solo fruncio el seño -¿Que sucede cariño? -Pregunto nuevamente el castaño, al ver la carita arrugada de su hija.

-Nada papi, pero no entiendo que es el _precolar_, ni porque tenemos que ir -Dijo ella.

-Se llama preescolar Lizzy -Corrigio Blaine con dulzura- Y sirve para aprender cosas nuevas.

-¿Que cosas nuevas papi? -Pregunto Emma.

-Cosas divertidas, como a dibujar, escribir, leer...

-Eso no es divertido pa -Interrumpio nuevamente Emma.

-Claro que si Emma, cuando sepas leer, por ejemplo, papa y yo podemos comprarte muchos libros de Disney, y tu podras leerlos. Y cuando sepas escribir, podrias hasta hacer tus propios cuentos.

-¿Como yo quiera? -Pregunto emocionada con todo lo que Kurt le habia dicho -¿Y si quiero que la princesa pueda volar? -Pregunto sonriendo, y con sus ojos muy abiertos. Lizzy se emociono con la idea, y puso la misma exprecion que su hermana.

-Claro, tu puedes crear a una princesa que pueda volar, o que pueda respirar bajo el agua, lo que tu quieras -Respondio Blaine. Ambas niñas parecian satisfechas con la respuesta, y ya estaban mas emocionadas con la idea del preescolar.

-Y ademas pueden hacer muchos amigos -Comento Kurt.

-¿Y podran venir a jugar a casa? ¿¡Y me invitaran a sus casas?! -Pregunto Lizzy felizmente.

-Claro que si, ambas tendran muchos amigos, ¡El preescolar es divertido! -Volvio a prometer el moreno. Esta vez ambas niñas asintieron, el preescolar no sonaba nada mal

* * *

Al otro dia, la familia entera se dirigio a a ciudad de Nueva York, a comprar todo lo necesario para el kinder. Primero se dirigieron a la libreria, para comprar todos los utiles. Kurt saco la lista con todo lo necesario, Blaine tomo un carrito, y ambas niñas se subieron en el. Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar mientras ambas niñas miraban todo con asombro.

Se detubieron frente a un estante con muchas mochilas pequeñas con motivos de animales -Bueno niñas, ambas pueden elegir la que mas les guste -Dijo Blaine. Ambas niñas comenzaron a ver los objetos. Lizzy señalo una linda mochila, era de color rosa, y parecia un ratoncito. Ella quedo fascinada con aquella mochila.

Emma, por su parte, quedo encantada con una mochila, era roja y rosada, y en las partes rojas tenian puntos rojos. Era una mariquita. Una vez que ambas se decidieron por sus mochilas, siguieron adelante. Ahora les tocaba elegir cuadernos para escribir, pintar y dibujar. Lizzy quiso un cuaderno con la imagen de "La sirenita" mientras que el de Emma traia a los personajes de "Enredados". Continuaron con sus loncheras, que igualmente traian dibujos que convinaban con los cuadernos. Luego las cartucheras, no fueron la escepcion. Por ultimo, algunos lapices de colores, tijeras de plastico, crayones, pegamento y todo lo necesario para las clases.

Una vez que terminaron, Kurt y Blaine llevaron a sus hijas a comprar ropa nueva. Ambas, a pesar de ser pequeñas, ya tenian distintos gustos definidos.A Lizzy, le encantaban las muñecas, las princesas delicadas, su color favorito era el rosa y le gustaba vestirse con pequeños vestidos, o ropa delicada y zapatitos.

Emma, por su parte, preferia los peluches de animales, le gustaban las princesas fuertes y valientes, su color favorito era el amarillo, ya que ella lo consideraba un color alegre y llamativo y le gustaba vestirse con playeras con dibujos y zapatillas de colores.

Ambos adultos ya notaban esas diferencias en sus hijas, y estaban felices con esos, ya que, el que sean gemelas, no significa que deban ser una replica exacta de la otra.

* * *

Era Lunes, primer dia del preescolar de las niñas. Kurt y Blaine se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando de pronto, sintieron como la cama se movia bruscamente. Sin embargo, no se inquietaron con eso, pues ya sabian de sobra que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Papas! ¡Papas! ¡Despierten, hoy es el dia! -Decian ambas niñas, mientras saltaban sobre la cama de los adultos. Kurt se fijo en la hora, encontrandose con que eran las 7:13, y el Kinder comenzaba a las 9:00.

-Niñas, aun es muy temprano, falta mucho para que comienze el preescolar -Dijo Kurt, con voz adormilada -¿Por que no vuelven a sus camas a intentar dormir un rato mas?

-Pero papi... -Lizzy iba a reclamar, pero Blaine la interrumpio.

-Niñas, hagan caso a papa, y vuelvan a dormir.

Ambas pequeñas se bajaron de la cama tristemente, y se dirigieron a su cuarto con la cabeza baja. Kurt y Blaine suspiraron, y se acurrucaron entre ellos.

-¿De quien fue la idea de hablarles sobre el preescolar? -Pregunto Blaine, divertido. Kurt rio ligeramente. Blaine beso su cabello, y luego decendio, comenzando a besar su cuello lentamente.

-Mmm... Blaine, ¿Que haces? -Pregunto el castaño, al tiempo que gozaba de los mimos de su esposo.

-Shhh, es temprano aun -Dijo el moreno, y se acerco a sus labios. Ambos comenzaron a besarse intensamente, disfrutando de los labios del otro, jugando con sus lenguas, expresandose el amor que se sienten.

Blaine bajo sus manos, hasta toparse con el elastico del pantalon de Kurt. El castaño sonrio contra los labios de su esposo, siendo correspondido. Blaine tomo la camiseta del ojiazul y rapidamente se deciso de ella. El moreno se encontraba sin camisa, puesto que el nunca las usaba cuando dormia.

Luego, el ojimiel tomo el pantalon y la ropa interior de su esposo, y la saco de un tiron. Kurt no perdio el tiempo, e hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban desnudos, besandose ansiosamente, y fue cuando Blaine no soporto mas, y se introdujo dentro del castaño. Espero un momento, hasta que Kurt se acostumbrara, y comenzo a moverse, al principio lento, y cada vez mas rapido, ambos disfrutando el pacer que le causaba el otro. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, y de conocer sus cuerpos desde hace ya casi 10 años, cada vez que hacian el amor se sentia como la primera vez, igual de hermoso, a excepcion de que luego de tantos años, el amor que se tenian era mucho mayor. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar, cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse de golpe.

-¡Papis, papis! ¡Ya son las 8, ya son las...! ¿Que estan haciendo papas? -Preguntaron las niñas, al ver a su papa Blaine encima de su papa Kurt.

Ambos adultos le agradecieron al cielo el estar tapados por las sabanas, precausion que habian tomado luego de ser casi atrapados por sus hijas, cuando tenian 2 años. Al mismo tiempo que maldicieron el se tan descuidados, y ni siquiera haberle puesto seguro a la puerta. Blaine salio de Kurt, y le acosto a su lado.

-N-niñas, ¿Por que no van a su cuarto y toman sus cosas, mientras papa y yo nos levantamos? -Pregunto Blaine, nerviosmente. Ambas niñas asintieron y corrieron hasta su habitacion.

-Dios, no podemos ser tan descuidados Blaine.

-Lo se. La proxima vez pondremos seguro a la puerta -Ambos asintieron, y luego, se levantaron y caminaron incomodamente hasta el baño, donde solucionaron el problemita de no haber podido terminar bien lo comenzado anteriormente.

La familia se encontraba frente a la puerta del preescolar. Ambas niñas de pronto estaba nerviosas. No habian considerado que estarian solas, sin sus padres.

-No se vayan -Dijo Lizzy, abrazandose a las piernas de Kurt. Emma hizo lo mismo con Blaine.

-¿Que pasa niñas? ¿No estaban emocionadas con ir al kinder? -Pregunto Blaine, agachandose a la altura de sus hijas. Kurt hizo lo mismo.

-Pero... no queremos que se vayan -Dijo esta vez Emma.

-Princesas, la pasaran muy bien, ya veran que les encantara. Y nosotros volveremos por ustedes a las 2:30. Ni un minuto mas tarde. Y estaremos ansiosos de que nos cuenten todo sobre su primer dia.

Ambas niñas asintieron, y luego de despedirce muy cariñosamente de sus padres, se dirigieron al preescolar.

-¿Crees que ellas estaran bien? -Pregunto el moreno.

-Espero que si -Respondio el castaño. Ambos se quedaron un momento mas frente a la puerta, hasta que finalmente decidieron volver a su hogar.


	5. Vecinos y Tormentas

**Holis! Bueno, ultimo capitulo de la noche... :OO Solo porque si :D igual y no es muy largo, pero aun asi, ENJOY! Besooos!**

* * *

Una noche, mientras Kurt y Blaine dormian, una fuerte tormenta se desataba afuera, manteniendo a las pequeñas despiertas. Ambas, Lizzy y Emma eran muy parecidas a Blaine. Ellas tenian sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello y su misma sonrisa. Sin embargo, su color de piel, la suavidad de esta, su nariz y sus sejas eran como las de Kurt.

-Lizzy, ¿Estas despierta? -Pregunto Emma, susurrando.

-Si... No puedo dormir, tengo mucho miedo -Susurro Lizzy.

-... ¿Puedo ir alli contigo? -Pregunto Emma, mirando en direccion a su hermana.

-Si, ven rapido -Pidio Lizzy. Emma salto de su cama y corrio hasta la cama de su hermana. Ambas se abrazaron e intentaron dormir, pero la tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte, y no lograban conciliar el sueño. De repente, un fuerte trueno ilumino toda la habitacion, y ambas niñas se asustaron, y comenzaron a llorar.

-¡Papaaaaas! -Llamaban ambas llorando a sus padres.

Kurt y Blaine, se despertaron al escuchar a sus hijas, y corrieron hacia su habitacion. Al entrar, se encontraron con las dos niñas llorando en una misma cama.

-Lizzy, Emma, ¿Que sucede princesas? -Pregunto Kurt, acercandose a la cama, y ambas niñas se arrojaron a sus brazos. Luego Blaine se acerco y abrazo a Lizzy.

-E-es qu-e... Lizzy y y-yo est-tabamos t-tr-tratando de d-dormir y c-cayo u-un t-teno y n-nos as-susto -Sollozaba Emma, con la respiracion entre-cortada por el llanto.

-Ya niñas, no lloren, ya paso -Trataban de calmar a sus hijas.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas niñas habian dejado de llorar. Kurt y Blaine habian decidido quedarse con ellas hasta que logren dormirse, pero ninguna de las 2 lograba consiliar el sueño. Eran las 2:35 de la madrugada, y la familia entera aun seguia despierta.

-Niñas, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no duermen un poco? -Pregunto Blaine, quien al igual que a su esposo luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

-Es que aun tenemos miedo papi -Dijo Lizzy. Entonces, otro trueno ilumino la habitacion, y las niñas volvieron a asustarse.

-Ya niñas, es solo una tormenta, no pasa nada.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y la tormenta esta afuera, y nosotros adentro. Estamos a salvo aqui dentro, ¿Si? -Pregunto Kurt a sus hijas. Ellas asintieron, pero seguian sin cerrar sus ojos. Entonces, Blaine penso en una solucion.

-¿Les gustaria dormir con nosotros? -Pregunto el. Ambas niñas sonrieron y asintieron -Bueno, entonces adelante -Dijo Blaine, y sus dos hijas salieron corriendo en direccion a la habitacion de sus padres. Kurt y Blaine se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

-¿Crees que asi logren dormir? -Pregunto el castaño, acercandose a Blaine, quien lo resivio con un abrazo.

-Si, ellas ya estan cansadas, necesitan dormir. Y tambien nosotros -Dijo, besando la frente de su esposo. Luego, se dirigieron a su habitacion, y encontraron a sus niñas bajo las sabanas de su cama. Ellos se dirigieron hasta la cama, y cada uno se acosto de su lado, dejando a ambas niñas en el medio. Emma se abrazo a Kurt, mientras que Lizzy se aferro a Blaine. Klaine tambien se abrazaron con la mano que tenian libre, al mismo tiempo abrazando a sus hijas. Al fin, los 4 pudieron dormir por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Al otro dia, Lizzy y Emma se encontraban jugando en el jardin, mientras que Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en la mesa del jardin, vigilando a sus hijas mientras conversaban sobre cualquier tema. De repente, ambas niñas corrieron hasta donde estaban sus padres.

-¡Papas, papas! ¡Miren! -Dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo. Ambos giraron a ver donde sus niñas apuntaban con sus pequeños deditos. Al voltear, se encontraron con un enorme camion, estacionado en la casa de al lado.

-¿Que es papi? -Pregunto Lizzy, subiendose en las piernas de Kurt.

-Es un camion de mudanzas Lizzy, parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos -Le respondio el castaño.

-¿Vecinos nuevos? ¿Podemos ir a visitarlos? -Pregunto Emma felizmente. Ambos, Kurt y Blaine se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-Claro calabaza, vamos a visitarlos -Dijo 4 se levantaron y fueron hasta la casa de al lado, donde vieron a unas personas descargando unas enormes cajas. A Kurt, aquel hombre gigantesco se le hacia familiar, hasta que pudo reconocerlo.

-Oh por dios... -Exclamo en un susurro, que Blaine fue capaz de escuchar.

-¿Que sucede? -Le pregunto el moreno.

-¿Que sucede? Que tenemos a un tonto por vecino -Dijo lo suficientemente audible para que el hombre lo escuchara. Las niñas miraban a su padre sin entender, mientras que Blaine repetia la accion de las pequeñas. El hombre que cargaba la caja se acerco hasta ellos. Las niñas retrocedieron hasta quedar tras las piernas de su papa Blaine. El hombre llego hasta frente a Kurt, aun siendo tapado por la caja.

-Y tu eres un enano -Dijo, dejando caer la caja, revelando una enorme sonrisa de lado -Hola a ti tambien hermanito.

-¡Tio Finn! -Gritaron ambas niñas, corriendo hacia el. Finn las cargo a las dos, con cada uno de sus brazos.

-Hola pequeñas, ¿Ustedes si estan felices de verme? -Bromeo el castaño, ganandose un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

-Yo estoy feliz de verte Finn -Reclamo Kurt -¿Pero, en serio? ¿Justo al lado? -Pregunto.

-Justo al lado -Afirmo Rachel, apareciendo por detras de su esposo. Las niñas se emocionaron al verla, y Finn las dejo en el suelo, para que pudieran saludar a su tia -Hola niñas... -Dijo Rachel, abrazando y besando a cada una.

-¿Que no te habiamos dicho con Rache que ibamos a mudarnos? -Pregunt Finn a su hermano.

-Si, pero nunca dijiste que lo harian JUSTAMENTE AL LADO -Recalco Kurt.

-No pareces muy feliz -Dijo Finn, finjiendo estar ofendido. Kurt se rio de la exprecion de Finn.

-Lo estoy -Dijo, ganandose una honesta sonrisa de lado del castaño mas alto.

-De hecho, ni siquiera nosotros sabiamos que nos udarias aqui. Vimos el anunxio en el periodico y los niños se entusiasmaron con la idea, asi que pensamos, ¿Por que no? Despues de todo, si hay alguna emergencia o algun problema, siempre es conveniente estar serca -Explico el mas alto.

-Eso suena genial Finn -Opino Blaine, ganando otra sonrisa de su parte.

Finchel invito a los Hummel-Anderson a pasar, les enseñaron la nueva casa, y luego los invitaron a tomar cafe mientras los niños jugaban en el patio.


	6. Enfermedad

**Guest**: Bueno, estuve pensando en actualizar todos los lunes y viernes, asi que diganme si les parece la idea. Gracias por leer :D

**GleeKlaine**: Si habra Klaine, lo prometo, de ahora en mas Klex :D no todos los capitulos, pero si bastante seguido. Las niñas son unas pequeñas diablillas jaja :D Gracias por leer :)

**Vane**:Esos Klaine, como no ponen seguro jaja. Las niñas quedaran traumadas antes de los 15 jaja, besos! :D

**Gabriela Cruz:** Gracias! Diganme si les parece bien que actualize L y V, besos!

**Bueno, eh aqui otro capitulo, con Kles very Hot! :O Gracias por leer, besooos!**

* * *

Lizzy y Emma se encontraban jugando en su habitacion con sus muñecos. Emma estaba muy emocionada, haciendo que sus caballos de peluche corran de un lado a otro, pero Lizzy, se encontraba con su muñeca de vaquera en mano, quien solo caminaba en circulos muy lentamente.

-¿Que pasa Lizzy? ¿No quieres jugar a las vaqueras? -Pregunto preocupada Emma, con sus ojos miel brillosos. Ella pensaba que Liz ya no queria jugar con ella.

-No me siento bien, me duele aqui -Dijo la pequeña, señalando un lugar de su cabeza, apartando su cabello negro enrulado, como si de esa manera Emma podria ver donde le dolia.

Ambas, Lizzy y Emma eran muy parecidas a Blaine. Ellas tenian sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello y su misma sonrisa. Sin embargo, su color de piel, la suavidad de esta, su nariz y sus sejas eran como las de Kurt.

-Mmm... ¿Quieres que juguemos a otra cosa? -Pregunto Emma.

-No... mejor ya no quiero jugar -Dijo, dejando su juguete a un lado. Ambas niñas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la voz de Blaine las interrumpio.

-¡Niñas, bajen ya, la sena esta lista! -Grito el desde abajo.

Emma bajo corriendo las escaleras, entusiasmada.

-¡Emma Stephanie Hummel-Anderson! Te lo hemos dicho miles de veces, no corras en la casa, puedes caer y lastimarte -Regaño Blaine.

-Lo siento pa -Respondio Emma, haciendo el resto del camino hacia la cocina caminando. Lizzy bajo un momento despues. Caminando lenta y desganadamente. Blaine noto eso, pero creyo que estaba cansada de tanto jugar. Los 4 se sentaron a la mesa, y cenaron tranquilamente.

-Lizzy, ¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto Kurt a su hija, notando su malestar. Ella nego con su cabezita -¿Que sucede cariño?

-Me duele mi cabeza, y mi pancita -Dijo ella, con voz adormilada. Kurt se acerco a ella, y le beso la frente suavemente.

-Parece que tienes un poco de calentura -Dijo el. Blaine tambien se acerco y apoyo su mano suavemente sobre la frente de su hija. El tambien noto que la niña tenia fiebre.

-¿Por que no vas a arriba a dormir y descansas? Mañana si no te sientes mejor, te llevaremos con el medico -Dijo Blaine. La pequeña asintio, y se levanto de su silla.

-Papi, tengo mucho sueños, ¿Me cargas? -Pregunto la pequeña, estirando sus brazos en direccion a su padre. Kurt acepto y la levanto. Lizzy abrazo el cuello de su papa con sus pequeños bracitos, quedandose dormida al instante en que su cabeza se apoyo en el hombro de su padre. El castaño la subio hasta su habitacion, donde decidio tomarle la temperatura. La dejo en su cama, y la tapo con sus sabanas. Luego busco el termometro, y lo coloco bajo su brazo.

Mientras tanto, Blaine se quedo abajo terminando de cenar con Emma.

-Papa, ¿Que sucede con Lizzy? ¿Ella va a estar bien? -Pregunto preocupada. Blaine le sonrio tranquilizadora mente.

-No te preocupes calabaza, ella solo esta un poco enferma, pero pronto se recuperara -Consilio el. Emma asintio y continuo comiendo.

Mientras tanto, Kurt seguia arriba esperando a que el termometro sonara. Mientras tanto, tomo un paño y lo remojo en agua helada. Luego de escurrirlo, se sento en el borde de la cama, y lo coloco gentilmente en la frente de su hija. Ella se sintio un poco mas relajada con aquella accion. Una vez que el termometro sono, Kurt lo reviso, y encontro que su hija tenia 39 grados.

-Tienes mucha fiebre... -Dijo Kurt en un susurro.

-Me siento muy mal papi -Dijo ella.

-Lo se hermosa, ire a hablar con papi y te llevaremos con el doctor, ¿Si? -Dijo el castaño.

-No pa, quiero quedarme aqui a dormir -Dijo ella.

-Lizzy, pero el doctor te hara sentir mejor, ¿No quieres curarte pronto, para poder jugar con Emma? -Pregunto. Lizzy asintio -Esperame aqui, ire a avisarle a tu padre -Dijo Kurt. Se levanto de la cama de Lizzy, y camino hasta la puerta, pero la voz de su hija lo detuvo -¿Que sucede amor?

-No te tardes papi -Pidio ella. Kurt le sonrio y siguio su camino hasta el comedor, donde Emma y Blaine estaban terminando de cenar.

-¿Que sucede con Lizzy? -Pregunto el moreno cuando vio llegar a su esposo.

-Tiene mucha fiebre. Creo que hay que llevarla al hospital -Opino el.

-¿Cuanto? -Pregunto Blaine.

-39, yo creo que es mucho -Respondio.

Blaine penso un momento la situacion, y luego de unos minutos, asintio -Si, creo que tienes razon, no es normal que tenga tanta fiebre... Llamare a Rachel para que Emma se quede con ella, ¿Eso esta bien? -Pregunto a su hija.

-Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes -Respondio ella.

-No Emma, ya es tarde, y tu necesitas descanzar porque mañana hay escuela -Respondio Blaine con dulzura. Ella acepto de mala gana -Bueno, ire a cambiarme

-Ire a ayudar a Emma a vestirse -Respondio Kurt. Blaine se quedo hablando con telefono con Rachel, mientras que Kurt subio con Lizzy.

-Papi, ¿Puedes ponerme esto de nuevo? -Pregunto la pequeña al ver entrar a su padre, estirando el paño, que ya se habia calentado. Kurt lo tomo, volvio a mojarlo, lo escurrio, y se lo coloco suavemente en su frente. Ella parecio relajarse. El adulto se acerco al armario de Lizzy, y busco algo de ropa comoda, luego la ayudo a vestirse. Luego la tomo en brazos y la bajo.

-Espera aqui, en un minuto saldremos, ¿Si? -Pregunto el, dejandola en el sofa. Ella asintio y cerro sus ojos, quedandose dormida al intante.

Una vez que Emma se encontraba en casa de Rachel, y Blaine estaba ambiado, el moreno tomo a su hija dormida en brazos, y la subio al auto, abrochando el cinturon de su silla. Ambos padres se subieron al auto, y Kurt manejo hasta el hospital.

* * *

Resulto ser que Lizzy no tenia nada grave, solo un virus, por lo que el doctor le receto algunos medicamentos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el virus no era grave, era muy contagioso. El problema no eran Kurt y Blaine, ya que ellos tienen mas desarrolladas las defenzas. El problema era Emma, y como hacer que permanezca lejos de Lizzy. Ellas eran muy unidas, les gustaba estar todo el tiempo en compania de la otra. Lizzy, estaba descanzando y durmiendo casi todo el dia, pero Emma, hacia lo imposible por escabullirse para jugar con su hermana.

Lizzy ya se estaba recuperando, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en la cocina, tomando un cafe, mientras que Emma estaba viendo una pelicula en la tele.

-¿Sabias eso Kurt? -Pregunto Blaine emocionado.

-No Blaine, no lo sabia... ¿Y tienen que ser con nueces? -Pregunto el castaño, fingiendo interes.

-No, tienen que ser cacahuates, solo cacahutes, y debe ser lo unico que coma la ardilla... y si lo hace quedara calva -Explico el moreno, parecia un niño de 5 años hablando sobre algo que aprendio en la escuela.

-Es ¿interesante?... Si, interesante, un buen dato sobre las ardillas, es bueno saberlo gracias Blaine -Bromeo el castaño. Blaine rio.

-¿Quieres mas cafe? -Pregunto, levantandose de si silla. Kurt estaba a punto de responder cuando se escucho un ruido fuerte de arriba, seguido de unas risitas. Ambos adultos se miraron extrañados.

-Emma... -Llamo Kurt, pero la niña no respondio. Kurt y Blaine dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se apresuraron a llegar a la sala de estar, donde no encontraron a su hija. Rapidamente ambos subieron a la habitacion, donde ambas niñas jugaban y reian.

-¡Emma Stephanie y Elizabeth Leah Hummel-Anderson! -Exclamo Blaine, enojado. Ambas niñas detuvieron su juego de golpe, asustandose cuando se encontraron con sus padres enojados mirsndlos desde la puerta.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Se supone que debes estar en cama haciendo reposo! -Reclamo Kurt.

-Y Emma te dijimos que no subieras al cuarto y dejaras a tu hermana descanzar -Dijo tambien Blaine. Ambas niñas bajaron la mirada.

-Lo sentimos papas -Respondieron ellas.

-Emma, baja a la sala en este momento y quedate ahi -Dijo el moreno.

-Y tu Elizabeth quedate en cama como se te a dicho -Dijo esta vez el castaño. Ambas niñas hicieron lo que se les ordeno.

* * *

-Esas niñas son terribles -Decia Blaine con una sonrisa, acostandose junto a su esposo.

-Eso es por tu culpa -Blaine lo miro divertido, y confudnido al mismo tiempo -Son revoltosas al igual que tu.

-Lo siento -Dijo divertido -Asi que... ¿Soy revoltoso? -Pregunto coquetamente, subiendose sobre el castaño.

-Aja -Asintio Kurt, observando cada movimiento de su esposo.

El moreno tomo el pantalon de Kurt, y comenzo a deslizarlo hacia abajo, hasta dejarlo por sus rodillas. Luego hizo exactamente lo mismo con su ropa interior.

-¿Que haces? -Pregunto Kurt, exitandose al ver como el ojimiel miraba su miembro con deseo.

-Demostrandote cuan revoltoso soy... -Respondio. Acaricio con sus manos la parte interna de los muslos de Kurt, y lo obligo a abrir sus piernas. Una vez que tubo un buen acceso a su entrada, comenzo a acercarse. Kurt ya no podia ver lo que hacia Blaine, hasta que sintio como el moreno tocaba con la punta de su lengua su entrada, haciendolo gemir con ese simple toque.

-Dios Blaine -Gimio el castaño, al sentir como la lengua del moreno comenzaba a delinear su harito de carne, y luego su lengua se introducia en su entrada, entrando y saliendo.

-Blaine, ya no lo soporto -Decia Kurt, retorciendose de placer, sujetando con fuerza las sabanas. El moreno dejo de jugar en aquel lugar, y se acerco a los labios de Kurt, comenzando a besarlo hambrientamente. Luego, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada, y moviendolo en forma de circulos. Cuando ya hubieron 4 dedos, Kurt rogo por sentirlo dentro de el. Blaine se acomodo y entro de una sola vez.

Ambos gimieron al sentir el roce de sus pieles. Blaine comenzo a moverse,al principio lentamente, pero luego Blaine comenzo a acelerar el ritmo, las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y rapidas, ninguno de los dos podia controlar sus gemidos. Blaine tomo el miembro de Kurt y comenzo a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras el ojiazul comenzo a acompañar las embestidas con sus caderas. Finalmente, ambos llegaron gimiendo el nombre del otro, Kurt en la mano de Blaine, y el moreno dentro de su esposo. Ambos se desplomaron en la cama, acurrucandose muy juntos y desnudos.

-Te amo -Dijo Blaine.

-Tambien yo... Si recordaste poner seguro esta vez ¿No?... ¿Blaine?...

-... Buenas noches Kurt -Dijo el moreno, tapandose con la sabana hasta las orejas. Kurt suspiro, divertido por la actitud infantil de su esposo, y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Los remedio fueron efectivos, y Lizzy rapidamente ya se encontraba corriendo y jugando por la casa. Por suerte, la noche anterior, ambas niñas dormian, y no lograron escuchar nada de la habitacion de sus padres. Luego de darles una ducha a las niñas, todos se fueron a dormir. Klaine ya estaba consiliando el sueño, cuando Emma irrumpio el la habitacion.

-Papis... -Dijo ella, y ambos miraron en su direccion

-¿Que sucede Emma? -Pregunto Blaine

-Me siento mal...

Kurt y Blaine se vieron entre ellos, y suspiraron -Oh no...


	7. Cumpleaños

**Gabriela Cruz**: Holis! Bueno, mas abajo explico eso de actualizar, besos!

**IrmaDCazula**:Jaja, pobre Lizzy, ella se enfermo, Uhhh, jaja, pero bueno, son encantadoras aun asi. Besos!

**Vane**: Mas adelante pense en que las niñas tuvieran un perro, jajaja, asi que pronto podras leer eso :D ¿Quien rayos me habia pedido Klex? no se, pero me lo tome literal, y como bien dices, esta vez no los van a interrumpir. Nos leemos c:

* * *

Esa mañana no era una como cualquier otra para la familia Hummel-Hudson , ya que las pequeñas, las princesas de las casas, cumplian 4 años. Era aun temprano, cuando ambos padres se encontraban en la cocina, haciendo un desayuno especial para ellas. Lizzy y Emma no comian porquerias a la hora del desayuno, pero dado que era un dia muy especial, y al igual que todos los años, Kurt y Blaine decidieron preparar pancakes con distintas formas, y prepararon distintas clases de miel y de dulces.

Mientras tanto, ambas niñas se encontraban durmiendo, hasta que un pequeño rayo de sol se colo por la ventana. Emma abrio lentamente sus ojos, molesta por la luz del sol que caia sobre sus ojos. Pero de repente, recordo el dia especial que era. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con emocion, y sonrio inmensamente,

-¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! ¡Abre los ojos Elizabeth!- Emma saltaba sobre la cama de su hermana. Esta comenzo a despertar.

-¿Que quieres Emma? -Pregunto la pequeña molesta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lizzy! -La pequeña abrio sus ojos, y al igual que su hermana se emociono.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Emma! -Respondio felizmente, y esta vez ambas comenzaron a rebotar por toda la habitacion. De repente, Lizzy se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que sucede Liz?

-¿Hueles eso Emma? -Pregunto. Emma comenzo a olfatear el aire de una manera muy tierna y divertida, la emocion de ambas crecio.

-¡PANCAKES! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo, y bajaron corriendo las escaleras, encontrandose con Kurt de pie al final de estas.

-Niñas...

-¡Perdon! -Dijeron ambas, sin dejar de sonreir, antes de que su padre las regañara por correr.

-Mmm... Ok, ¡Feliz cumpleaños niñas! -Dijo el, logrando que ambas saltaran a sus brazos.

-¡Gracias papa! -Dijeron nuevamente al unisono.

-Si tendremos nuestro desayuno especial, ¿No es asi papa?

Kurt simulo estar pensandolo, y al ver la cara de desilucion de sus niñas, una gran sonrisa se encapo de sus labios -Claro que si princesas, ya esta servido en la mesa-Dijo el. La emocion volvio a ambas pequeñas y corrieron hasta la cocina -¡Niñas no corran! -Dijo Kurt, pero las niñas ya se encontraban en la cocina.

-¡Lizzy, Emma! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Dijo Blaine.

-¡Gracias papi! Mmm... Huele delicioso -Dijo Emma.

-Gracias, papa y yo lo cocinamos con mucho amor para ustedes dos -Dijo el moreno, abrazando por la cintura al castaño, quien justo entraba en la cocina.

-Niñas, no deben correr en la casa, ya se los hemos dicho, terminaran por lastimarse -Reclamo Kurt.

-¿Estubieron corriendo por ahi de nuevo? -Pregunto Blaine, mirando con reprobacion a sus hijas.

Ambas niñas bajaron la cabeza -Perdon papis

-Niñas, ya se los hemos dicho muchas veces, y no se los decimos por nada, no queremos que se lastimen -Explico el moreno. Luego de eso, el desayuno siguio alegremente, las pequeñas estaban emocionadas con su fiesta, y Klaine se dispuso a hacer que ese cumpleaños fuera inolvidable para ellas.

* * *

Mas tarde ese mismo dia, Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a planear la fiesta de sus hijas.

-¿Que crees que les gustaria? -Pregunto el moreno.

-No lo se, ambas de seguro querran cosas diferentes -Opino el castaño.

-Es cierto, Lizzy querra una fiesta donde pueda usar un elegante vestido y tomar te con sus amigas -Dijo Blaine.

-Si, y Emma me dijo que queria que hubieran juegas para que pudiera correr y saltar por ahi -Respondio el ojiazul.

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento, sin saber que hacer para la fiesta de sus hijas -Supongo que... Tendremos que encontrar la forma para combinar ambas -Concluyo Blaine.

Kurt hizo un ruido con su garganta, en forma de afirmacion. Blaine no supo por que ese simple sonido lo habia exitado. Tal vez era el ver a Kurt, con su cabello algo alborotado por el viento que hacia cuando fueron a dejar a las niñas al preescolar, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el frio, sus ojos extrañamente grises, mas claros que de costumbre, sentado junto a Blaine, de forma que el moreno podia apreciar el perfil de su esposo, el cual era perfecto para sus ojos. Era increible como apesar de tantos años, el amor entre ellos no habia disminuido, por el contrario se habia hecho mucho mas fuerte.

-Esta mesa... parece muy resistente ¿No crees? -Pregunto Blaine. Kurt fruncio el seño,_ ¿De que rayos esta hablando? _Penso el castaño. Entonces desvio la vista a la entrepierna de su esposo _Ohhh... A eso se refiere... _Razono al ver la leve ereccion de su esposo, la cual comenzaba a agrandarse.

-Blaine... ¿Como llegas a... "Eso" tan rapido? -Pregunto el castaño, sin despegar sus ojos de aquel lugar. Blaine sonrio de lado.

-"Eso" es por tu culpa -Dijo.

Ambos se besaron, al principio era un beso lento y dulce, ambos diciendose cuanto se amaban. Pero luego, el beso se volvio mas pasional, sus manos comenzaron a investigar el cuerpo del otro. Mientras que Kurt enredo sus dedos en el cabello rebelde de su esposo, Blaine llevo sus caricias mas abajo por el cuerpo del ojiazul, hasta alcanzar su trasero, y lo tomo ansiosamente, estrujandolo.

-Mio... -Alcanzo a decir, sin despegar sus labios de los de Kurt. Ambos se sonrieron, y luego Blaine se paro de la silla, obligando al castaño a hacerlo tambien. Las caderas del ojiazul chocaron con la mesa, y Blaine aprovecho para avalanzarse sobre el. Kurt estaba practicamente recostadosobre la mesa, y Blaine sobre el.

El moreno tomo el pantalon ajustado de Kurt, abrio la cremallera de sus _jeans _y la abrio, desaciendose asi de la prenda de un solo tiron. Mientras que el castaño no perdio tiempo en quitarle la camisa, abriendola de un tiron, logrando que varios botones saltaran por todas partes, y acariciando su torso desnudo. Blaine tambien quiso sentirlo, abrio de la misma forma la camisa de Kurt, y comenzo a desplazarla por sus brazos. Una vez que su camisa llego hasta las muñecas del castaño, y estuvo a punto de quitarsela, prefirio tomarla con fuerza, dejandolo con las manos amarradas tras la espalda. Finalmente, una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, y Kurt aun con las manos amarradas en su espalda.

Blaine tomo a Kurt y lo volteo. El torso del castaño descanzaba ahora en la mesa, mientras que Blaine permanecia parado detras de el. Comenzo a besar su nuca, y acariciar su trasero con la mano que tenia libre, ya que con la otra mantenia la camisa fija en las muñecas de Kurt. Siguio besando su cuello, dejando marcas, y siguio lamiendo detras de su oido, mordiendo su obulo, recorriendo su cuerpo con su lengua, lamiendo su cuello, y recorriendo el camino de la columna vertebral de Kurt, la cual se marcaba perfectamente ya que el castaño se encontraba doblado hacia adelante. Llego a la espalda baja del ojiazul, pero volvio a subir, atrapando los labios del castaño, y acomodandoce en su entrada, entrando de una sola vez.

Kurt dejo escapar un jadeo de placer, al igual que Blaine, quien comenzo a moverse.

-Suelta... -Dijo Kurt, entrecortado, intentando controlar sus gemidos.

-No -Dijo el moreno, moviendose cada vez mas rapido, y mas fuerte.

-Q-quiero... t-tocart...te... -Apenas si pudo decir. Blaine giro a Kurt, dejandolo recostado en la mesa. Tomo sus piernas, y las coloco en sus hombros. Ambos estaban haciendo la posicion llamada "El yunque", lo que le permitia a Blaine entrar mas profundo. Solto las manos de Kurt, ya que estas se encontraban detras de su espalda, y no podria sacarlas. Tomo el miembro de Kurt, y comenzo a a masturbarlo, lenta y tortuosamente. Cada vez mas rapido, al igual que las envestidas. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Blaine ayudo a Kurt a bajarse y lo tomo en brazos en un abrazo, sosteniendolo, aunque el tambien se sentia debil, y sentia como sus piernas temblaban.

-Te amo...

-Yo mas...

* * *

-¿Como les fue en el kinder pequeñas? -Pregunto Kurt, tomando la manita de Lizzy, mientras Blaine sujetaba la de Emma.

-¡Genial papa! Todos nuestros amigos nos hicieron tarjetas y dibujos por nuestro cumpleaños, y estuvieron todo el dia jugando con nosotras, y para la salida nos cantaron la cancion del feliz cumpleaños -Conto entusiamada la pequeña Liz.

-Eso es genial Liz, me alegra que hayan tenido un buen dia -Opino Blaine.

-Oye papi, ¿Y cuando llegan los abuelos? -Pregunto esta vez Emma.

-Bueno, esta tarde llegaran, al igual que el tio Coop -Dijo Blaine. Ambas niñas sonrieron y se subieron ansiosamente al auto.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia, Lizzy y Emma se encontraban en la casa de Finchel mientras Klaine se encontraba en el aereopuerto esperando a sus padres y al hermano de Blaine.

-¿Cuando aterriza su vuelo? -Pregunto el moreno, tomado de la mano con su esposo.

-Se supone que ya aterrizaron -Respondio Kurt -¿Cuando te volviste mas alto que yo?

-Ah bueno, pues el tiempo y la madurez -Respondio divertio el moreno, haciendo reir a su esposo. La realidad, era que Blaine si se habia vuelto mas alto que su amado, pero solo por uno centímetros.

-Mmm... Que mal, yo no termine de madurar entonces -Respondio Kurt, fingiendo un puchero -Me gustaba cuando tenia que inclinarme hacia abajo para besarte -Reclamo

En ese momento, Blaine no pudo resistirse a la ternura de su esposo, y lo beso, en el medio del lugar, sin importarle estar rodeados de gente. Kurt enredo sus dedos en el cabello rizado y rebelde del moreno, mientras este acariciaba la espalda baja de Kurt.

-No aqui... -Dijo el castaño, tratando de separarse, pero Blaine no pensaba dejar que se aleje.

-Si, aqui -Dijo el moreno, tomandolo por la espalda baja, rozando con sus manos su trasero. Kurt se dejo llevar en ese momento, y acerco mas al moreno, profundisando el beso. Ellos dos estaban en su mundo, cuando un carraspeo los trajo a la realidad.

-Ardilla, por dios, ¡Estan en un aeropuerto! -Al reconocer la voz de Cooper, ambos se separaron al instante, sonrojados hasta las orejas.

-Blaine, hijo, por favor, sabia que eran unos melosos, pero por favor, por poco y te lo...

-¡Papa! -Interrumpio Blaine sonrojado.

-Lo siento Blaine, mejor ven aqui y dales un abrazo a tus padres -Dijo William, el padre del moreno. Blaine saludo a sus padres y a su hermano, mientras Kurt saludaba a sus padres. Una vez que todos estaban acomodados en sus autos, se dirigieron hasta la casa. Las niñas estaban encantadas con la visita de sus abuelos y de su tio. Sin embargo, parecia que Lizzy era mucho mas pegaa a Finn, mientras Emma preferia jugar con Coop.

* * *

Esa tarde, los amiguitos de las niñas comenzaron a llegar, y una gran fiesta se armo. Mientras que algunas niñas venian vestidas con elegantes vestidos, y jugaban a tomar el te con Liz, algunos otros niños venian vestidas con jeans y remeras, y jugaban felices en el inflable.

Para cuando termino la fiesta, Cooper, Burt y Carole se quedaron en la casa de los Hudson, mientras que los padres de Blaine, Will y Sarah, se hospedaron con los Hummel-Anderson. Esa noche la familia se quedo abajo en la sala, abriendo los regalos de las niñas, mientras que los padres de Blaine se fueron a descanzar.

-¡Mira papi! ¡Un sombrero! -Dijo emocionada Lizzy, sacando de una cajita un sombrero de paja blanco y rosa, con un liston y una enorme flor a un lado

( i01. wsphoto/v0/618092027/Free-shipping-2012-child-hat-summer-sunbonnet-visor-hat-child-hat-topi-10pcs-lot-055. jpg)

-Es hermoso Lizzy -Elogio Blaine.

-Lo usare siempre -Dijo ella, colocandolo en su cabeza. Blaine, gentilmente, lo acomodo mejor.

-Y yo siempre usare esto -Dijo liz, sacando un hermoso sinturon de Kitty que su mejor amiga le habia regalado

( /163-273-thickbox_default/cintur%C3%B3n-hello-kitty. jpg)

Ambos padres sonrieron -Es muy hermoso, pero aun falta el regalo de papas -Dijo Blaine, levantandose de su lugar llendo a buscar el regalo que habian escondido para sus hijas. Luego de unos minutos, Blaine volvio con dos cajas, del mismo tamaño que las niñas.

-Bueno niñas, feliz cumpleaños -Dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo. Las niñas saltaron emocionadas del sofa, y tomaron cada una sus regalos y se sentaron en la alfombra de la sala de estar a abrirlos. Al abrirlos, se encontraron con dos enormes peluches.

El de Lizzy, era un osito Blanco, con un sombrero rosa y una bufanda rosa y blanca. Y el de Emma, era un cachorro, color marron claro, con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello.

-¿Les gutsa? -Pregunto Blaine, al ver como ambas niñas no decian nada.

-Wow, papa... ¡Son increibles! -Dijo Lizzy

-Me encanta, son geniales -Exclamo Emma

-Me encanta

-Me fascina

-Lo adoro

-Le pondre Toby -Dijo Emma

-Y yo... yo... -Lizzy parecia indesisa -El se llamara... ¡Nieve! -Dijo ella feliz.

-¿Nieve? -Preguntaron ambos padres y Emma al unisono.

-Porque es blanco... y lindo... Como tu papa -Dijo feliz Liz, causando que Blaine estallara en carcajadas.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -Pregunto un ofendido Kurt.

-Vamos, no te enojes, tu sabes que eres un hermoso muñeco de porcelana -Bromeo el ojimiel.

-Y tu eres un Hobbit -Respondio Kurt en susurro.

-¡Golpe bajo papa! -Opino Emma. Todos rieron ante el comentario. Esa noche, cuando Kurt y Blaine fueron a darle las buenas noches a sus hijas, Lizzy no pudo evitar preguntar -Papas... ¿Cuanto falta para que sea nuestro cumpleaños otra vez?

* * *

**Oh WOW! Esas niñas, son tan distintas y tan adorables. Que grandes se estan poniendo. Bueno, un beso Klainers, nos vemos!**

**PD: ¡Casi me olvido! Por ahora, actualizare los L y V, porque apenas estoy empezando a escribir los capitulos. Pero cuando ya tenga varios capitulos escritos, me gustaria poder actualizar 3 veces por semana. Asi que, buenin buenon (Que rayos eh dicho?) nos leemos, adioooowusows!**

**PD2: No estoy loca, habeces se me da por escribir asi ;D **


End file.
